


弗兰肯斯坦

by youtiaotiaotiaotiao



Category: Devil May Cry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtiaotiaotiaotiao/pseuds/youtiaotiaotiaotiao
Summary: 是维吉尔先动的手。
Kudos: 19





	弗兰肯斯坦

维吉尔回到人间三个月后买了一栋庄园，全款。然后无情地搬了过去。走的时候还算良心未泯，口吻矜持地对尼禄和但丁说欢迎随时拜访。  
气得他俩当晚多杀了六十只恶魔。  
在但丁的撺掇下，尼禄稀里糊涂站在的庞大的庄园前，手里还抱着路上顺手买的伴手礼——《弗兰肯斯坦》。尼禄目瞪口呆地生出一个疑问——维吉尔究竟是怎么做到的？  
尼禄疯狂从脑子里翻出维吉尔这三个月的日常生活：看书，打架，睡但丁。仅有的单独行动是每周末去图书馆微服私访。  
所以，维吉尔为什么不睡我？不是，这栋别墅实在太他妈可疑了。尼禄内心闪过一系列不太妙的猜想，焦虑地按响门铃——见鬼的门铃。  
在佣人——维吉尔竟然还请了佣人——的接待下，尼禄战战兢兢进了门。仆人礼貌地接过了他的书。尼禄盯着仆人把书拿走，有点心不甘情不愿。  
别墅内部的装饰更是穷奢极欲，每寸地面都铺着波斯地毯，墙上是尼禄不认识的油画和狮子兽首，金银制品上随意挂着珠串和鲜花，胡桃木棋盘上摆着象牙棋子……  
尼禄恍然间觉得自己仿佛回到了维多利亚时代，正在拜访一位有权有势的大贵族。而这个“大贵族”三个月前还在科学盲区的魔界厮混，养老保险都没有。  
难道我其实一觉睡到了腐国脱欧？尼禄板着脸想。  
跟着佣人来到维吉尔的卧室前，佣人敲了敲门，得到一声模糊的“请进”后，把门轻轻推开，示意尼禄进去。  
尼禄站在门口犹豫片刻，才迈了开脚。他身后门关上了。  
维吉尔的卧室也是同样的画风，并不是他以为的极简主义。厚厚的窗帘拉向两侧，灿烂阳光照在等身镜前。  
维吉尔正站在镜子前穿衣服。  
他穿着修身的西裤，上身是丝绸衬衫。他刚刚系好暗蓝色的领巾，转头朝尼禄抬了抬下巴——尼禄瞬间明白他父亲想要搭在床头的马甲。  
尼禄不快地想我又不是佣人，也不是但丁。但维吉尔已经不再看他了，自顾自对着镜子抚平领巾上细小的褶皱。  
尼禄“啧”了一声，一把抓起马甲走到维吉尔身旁递给他。机械手和柔软的衣料对比强烈。  
“有什么事？”维吉尔问。  
尼禄想说我来看看你是不是又干坏事了，最终憋了回去，说：“拜访……一次拜访。”  
维吉尔从镜子里看了尼禄一眼。年轻人垂着眼帘，睫毛轻颤。  
维吉尔慢条斯理扣上一颗扣子：“这里怎么样？”  
“挺好的。”尼禄局促地看了看四周，“我是说，非常……好。”  
“你可以住在这里。”维吉尔又系上一颗扣子。  
“好的……什么？”尼禄不再张望，看向维吉尔。他们的眼睛在镜子里对视了。  
尼禄狼狈地撇开头：“不，等一下……我是说，我很惊讶。”  
“惊讶什么。”维吉尔问。  
尼禄烦躁地抓了抓头发：“那……但丁呢？”  
维吉尔把所有扣子扣好，马甲将他的腰线衬托得更加清晰：“你舍不得他？”  
“见鬼，你知道我不是这个意思。”尼禄恼怒地瞪维吉尔，在维吉尔抬起眼帘之前又先移开目光，“但丁不得杀了我。”他嘟囔道。  
维吉尔轻哼一声。又像是轻笑。  
尼禄脑子一热，狠了狠心问：“你先回答我一个问题。”不等维吉尔回应，尼禄飞快道：“你哪来的钱？”  
维吉尔沉默片刻，转身面向尼禄：“就这个？”  
尼禄为他轻巧的态度震惊，转念想难道是我想多了，我父亲也许真的是人类商界沧海遗珠，如今肚里奇才终于用上正道。  
但是——这实在是太多了。尼禄想了想一路上看到的奢侈品，还有一看就年岁久远的别墅，默默流下辛酸泪。  
维吉尔走到沙发边坐下，给自己倒了一杯热茶：“我是朗读者。”  
“朗读者？”尼禄愣了愣。  
“总之机缘巧合，我开始了这份工作。总有一些人想听我读书。”维吉尔喝了一口茶，“当然，我的听众比较特殊。”  
“所以，你读了三个月不到的书，赚了我和但丁一辈子都赚不到的钱？”尼禄难以置信地看着维吉尔，仿佛在说你当我傻？  
维吉尔想了想，随意道：“正好今晚是每周一次的集会，你可以看看。”  
尼禄只能点头。

随着夜幕降临，很多身着华服，气质高贵的人来到维吉尔的庄园。 仿佛为了配合庄园的风格，他们的衣着昂贵且复古，每个人还带着面具。而且他们无一例外都是男性。  
尼禄也是这样的打扮——衣服是维吉尔借他的。他不自在地动了动肩，混在人群里，跟着他们走向维吉尔的藏书室。  
气氛太古怪了。尼禄打量这些人，他们仿佛不是来听书的，而是来参加什么自由宣誓，或者信徒朝圣。  
尼禄心里一凉，难道我爹这三个月搞了个什么邪教，每周给他们读邪（力）典（量）？这么一想竟也不无可能……  
走廊上亮着昏黄的灯，狰狞兽首的眼睛迎着光，仿佛有了灵魂。打磨锐利的兵器寒光熠熠。推开门，经过一层又一层的书架，在面积惊人的藏书室最里侧，空出一片空间。  
这里随意放着很多柜子，多得过份的奇珍异宝从柜子上漫出来，滚得满地都是。珠链，宝石，珐琅，黄金……仿佛废品一样堆砌。高高低低的烛台插满蜡烛，烛火像魔鬼的眼睛闪烁。  
空地最中央是一座高台，墨绿色的丝绒帘帐从房顶垂下来，搭在圆台两侧。台面铺着兽皮，上面放着一把奢华的座椅，椅脚堆着许多书。  
一环又一环的黑色木椅围着圆台摆放，尼禄跟着这些人就座。  
鸦雀无声。  
尼禄也被这庄严到几近神圣的气氛影响，不自觉凝神等待。  
很快，维吉尔，他的父亲走了过来。穿着早上那套衣服。尼禄看到一些人下意识往前倾了倾，面具下的眼睛几乎是饮鸩止渴地凝视着他。  
尼禄此时终于敢承认，他的父亲有种过盛的美。过盛而当杀，这种美是饱含死志，怀抱杀意的摧折。  
然而尽管这个男人各方面来说十足的薄情寡义，他冷峻的面孔却好似天生适宜受光，昏暗中一点点光影投去，便照人眼新。  
维吉尔从容而漠然地在高台上坐下，随手拾起一本书翻开。黑色羊皮手套包裹住了他整只手。  
维吉尔根本没有打招呼或者看一眼观众的意思。他叠起双腿，指尖轻轻划过书页，很快便开始了朗读。  
“……我答应嫁给他时，他只是发出一声压抑的长叹。仿佛他沉重得无法想象的欲望是一种我承受不起的力量，不是因为那欲望暴力，而是因为它本身充满重力。”  
维吉尔用他纤尘不染的声音读道。  
尼禄迟钝地想，这是……言情小说？  
只听维吉尔继续用那种淡漠的，置身事外的语气读着：“……他的手隔着古董蕾丝，不容抗拒地按在我的乳房上。我们跌跌撞撞来到雕刻镀金的，他在此受孕成胎的那张床……他要我带上那条红宝石项链，那是一个逃过刀斧加颈的女人留下的传家宝。”  
尼禄浑身的肌肉悄然绷紧了。  
“我的脸上挂着珍珠般的泪滴，圆润股间的穴是熟裂的无花果。他空出的手抚弄阴茎，阴茎向上弯曲像是他手持弯刀……”  
尼禄听到所有人沉重地喘息。仔细分辨又好像是自己发出的。他默默攥紧扶手，嘴角不快地压下。  
“镜子里，十二个丈夫刺入十二个新娘……我看到他的面孔像瓷花瓶掼在墙上崩裂粉碎，听见他高潮时尖叫渎神的话语，我自己则流了血……”  
烛花闪了一瞬，就在气氛达到最高点时，维吉尔轻轻合上书，道：“今天到此为止。”  
这些听众们默契地站起身，按耐着勃发的下身来到维吉尔的圆台前，从怀里取出支票，花朵，珠宝，或是一些稀奇的玩意儿放在台阶之上。  
尼禄坐着没动。他看到一个两鬓斑白的男人半跪在台阶上，想去亲吻维吉尔的鞋尖。维吉尔瞥了他一眼，轻轻避开了。那个男人抖着手，从怀里取出更多的宝石，尼禄发誓他还看到一张房产证——当然，维吉尔不为所动。  
窃笑声中，男人长叹一声，离开了。  
所有人都离去后，尼禄站在了维吉尔面前：“……你用这种方式赚钱？”  
“赚钱？”维吉尔淡淡看了他一眼，“是他们主动献给我。”  
“不行。”尼禄解下面具扔在地上，汗水打湿了他的鬓发，“不行。你不需要做这种事！”  
“这种事？”维吉尔漫不经心从脚边捡起另一本书，“我觉得很有趣。还是说，你想我单独读给你听？”  
封皮上烫金的弗兰肯斯坦刺痛了尼禄的眼睛。尼禄感到一阵头晕目眩：“你把我的书……”  
“……弗兰肯斯坦，你为何要抛弃我？”维吉尔信手翻开一页，用跟之前没两样的态度读起来，“我是拼凑的，无辜的怪物。你把种种感情给了我，却又要我去承受人世间种种侮辱和痛苦。这世间没有一处能容下我……”  
“够了。”尼禄咬着牙道。他的声音已经沙哑。  
“我的父亲，我的创造者，除了给我生命的你，我还能理直气壮地找谁帮忙呢？只要你给予我爱，你便是我天然的主人和君王，你就是我的亚当。若你厌弃我，我便要做你的路西法……”  
“够了。”尼禄猛地抓住维吉尔手中的书，把它摔到地上，然后抓住维吉尔的衣领，迫使他抬头：“我说，够了！”  
维吉尔看了看尼禄趋于魔化的眼睛，平静地呵斥他：“放肆。”  
尼禄冷笑一声，把维吉尔从座椅上拽下来，按在地面的毛皮上：“那就让我试试。”他眉头拧起，平添一股暴戾之气。维吉尔看着尼禄，心想他发起怒来倒更像但丁。  
尼禄伸手去抓维吉尔的领巾，维吉尔忽然抬脚踹中尼禄腹部，尼禄往旁边退了退，倒抽一口凉气。  
维吉尔坐起身，正了正领巾：“滚出去。回你的事务所。”  
“我可不会再被你踹到。”尼禄又扑了过来，父子二人扭打在一起，也许是顾忌这座价格不菲的房子，他们都没有动真格。椅子旁的淫秽书籍被他们打翻，像蝴蝶一样落了满地，露出里面的情色插图或是淫词艳语。  
尼禄幻化出蓝色魔手，按住维吉尔的手腕，稍稍用力便听到细小的骨折声。维吉尔皱起眉，抬腿踢向尼禄腰侧，被尼禄握住脚踝，又顺手脱掉了鞋子。  
“不许踢我。”尼禄恨恨道。维吉尔报以冷笑。于是尼禄又捏碎了他的脚腕和膝盖。  
尼禄环视四周：“这就是你想要的？”看着看着，他发出嗤笑，抬手顺利地扯掉了维吉尔的领巾。  
“你做什么？”维吉尔皱眉道。  
“帮你。”尼禄把领巾丢到一边，又去脱维吉尔的衣服和裤子，却唯独留下了他的羊皮手套。这很适合维吉尔。布料划过他的皮肤发出煽情的摩擦声。很快，维吉尔皎白的身躯完整地展袒露在尼禄面前，像是墓碑前的百合。  
尼禄伸出那只冰冷的机械手，缓缓从维吉尔的胸口抚到腹部。年轻人蛰伏的性器早已半勃，但他只是忍耐着，从地上捡起一条颈链——  
“我来帮你。”年轻人将这条镶满猩红宝石的颈链扣在维吉尔的喉结处，好似一道价值连城的割喉伤口。但这还不够。尼禄捡起一根又一根项链，挂在维吉尔的脖子上。有的短一些，坠在锁骨之间。有的很长，垂到他的腹部，硕大宝石暧昧地指向耻骨。  
尼禄又捡起手环和珠链，层层叠叠套在维吉尔的手腕和脚腕，又强行在他每根手指上套上许多戒指，就戴在黑色手套之外，让他的手难以合拢，也难以抓握。碎裂青紫的关节承受不了这样的重量，稍微错了位。  
尼禄低下头，谨慎地咬了咬维吉尔的耳垂，柔软的舌头把他的耳垂舔湿，泛红。年轻人举起耳钉刺穿他柔软的耳垂，维吉尔张了张嘴，雪白身躯颤抖。  
尼禄意识到耳垂是这个铁石心肠的半魔的敏感点。难怪他不许但丁贴着他说话。  
年轻人恶意地吮去他父亲耳垂上的血，等待维吉尔像斥退但丁那样呵斥他，但是维吉尔只是偏了偏头，让他的嘴唇滑到颈侧。  
尼禄不甘地顺着脖颈的线条向下舔去，像孩子一样用尖锐虎牙撕扯父亲淡红的乳尖，维吉尔闷哼一声，曲起腿顶了顶尼禄的腰。脚腕上的珠宝发出细碎的碰撞声。  
尼禄根本不在意维吉尔孱弱的抵抗，抓起两枚鸽蛋大小的宝石胸针又一次刺穿他的乳晕。沉重的宝石向下坠去，拉扯得伤口无法愈合，不断流血，如同分泌乳汁。尼禄贪婪地拉拽宝石，吮吸父亲乳尖的鲜血。  
“够了……”维吉尔抬起手臂勾住尼禄的肩头。尼禄看到他苍白的脸染上淡薄红晕，就如同热病患者的脸，带着不详的美色。  
尼禄觉得这股热病也烧到了他的身上。他抱紧他赤裸的父亲，像野狗一样去啃咬他，用冰冷的手不知轻重地揉捏他的腰，他的臀肉，把他的父亲弄得浑身青紫。他只是不知道该如何去亲吻。  
维吉尔喘息一声，柔软的性器却在这无知的猥亵中勃起。他用双腿夹住尼禄的腰，微微发力，将二人的位置调换。  
维吉尔坐在尼禄身上，繁重项链在他胸前不断摇晃。尼禄烧红的眼睛死死盯着他，像是一有异动就要咬断他后颈的恶犬。  
维吉尔只是伸出两根手指，抵在尼禄唇间：“舔。”  
尼禄没有移开目光，张开嘴含住黑色手套，尝到了皮革的味道，还有戒指的金属涩味。  
“乖孩子。”维吉尔低声道，然后抽回手，湿濡的手套向身后紧闭的肉穴探去，另一只手撑住尼禄的胸口。整个人像一张弯起的弓。  
维吉尔并不在乎事前扩张，但他想看尼禄焦灼的神态。所以他很仔细地撑开自己的肉穴，带着手套的手指在里面缓慢摩擦，发出细微的水声。戒指时不时刮到穴口，让他无法深入。  
维吉尔倒先不耐烦了，抽出手指去拉尼禄裤子拉链。年轻人颜色干净，布满青筋的性器弹出来，维吉尔不合时宜想到刚才他读的色情小说，心想他儿子的阴茎确实像弯刀一样可怖。  
维吉尔很不专心，在他看来这更像一种玩闹与安抚。他扶着尼禄的阴茎坐了上去，硕大龟头让他吞得有些吃力，插进去时不禁倒抽了一口气。尼禄眼眶通红，抓紧身下的兽皮，却只是渴望地看着维吉尔。  
这点比但丁好多了。维吉尔低下头咬了咬他的下巴作为奖励，然后缓缓坐到底。年长者感觉自己的肚子像被弯刀劈成两半，或是穿刺在绞架上，不禁难受地皱起眉，慢慢放松自己的身体。  
但是已经知道该怎么做的年轻人怎么会愿意给他喘息的时机，尼禄开始难耐地向上挺动，维吉尔呜咽一声，扯住年轻人的领口，戒指勾住衣服上的扣子，被他扯掉，露出下面布满汗水的胸膛。  
“尼禄……”维吉尔低哑冷淡的声音在这时显得无比色情，他轻轻抚摸儿子的胸膛，像抚摸野兽丝滑的皮毛。尼禄低沉地喘息一声，猛地把维吉尔掀翻在地，架起他的小腿，下身凶狠地开始抽插。  
维吉尔身上过多的装饰在尼禄激烈的动作中相互碰撞，发出铃铃铛铛的声响。维吉尔湿热的肉穴痛苦地收缩着，却又被个头惊人的阴茎硬生生捅开，年轻人没有技巧，只知道一个劲向深处插去。  
所幸维吉尔对粗暴的性爱十分有经验，很快品尝到了快感，勃起的阴茎前端开始滴水。他扯住尼禄凌乱的头发，如同骑手拉住马缰。尼禄在刺痛中越发兴奋，精悍的腰不断挺动，伴随着凌乱的撞击声，毫无经验的年轻人不出维吉尔所料很快射了精。  
而维吉尔的性器还未释放。年轻人呆住了。  
射进去了。维吉尔皱着眉推开尼禄，撑着开始愈合的四肢坐到座椅上，错位带来的刺痛让他皱眉，想着一会回卧室重新接一下。  
维吉尔漫不经心用带着羊皮手套的手握住自己的阴茎自慰，他自慰的经验实在稀有，魔界不提，在人界有但丁帮他解决生理问题。但丁技巧高超，虽然打架是上床必备前戏，但真正上了床维吉尔被但丁惯得很懒——但丁做得很舒服，收拾得也很干净，我为什么要自己动手？  
有时候尼禄甚至怀疑维吉尔的冷漠未尝不是出于一种懒惰。  
所以维吉尔撸动半天还是没有射精的欲望，前液把手套打湿发亮。他绯红的面孔热如蔷薇，做着这样自渎的事神情却带着饥渴和不耐。  
坐在地上的尼禄呆呆看着他，维吉尔瞥了他一眼，终于朝他勾了勾手指：“过来。”  
尼禄走过去，半跪在地上，试探地含住维吉尔的龟头，然后慢慢全部吞了进去。维吉尔按住他的后脑勺，长叹一声。年轻人识趣地收起虎牙，慢慢抚慰父亲的性器，等维吉尔射出来后，便抬起眼睛哀求地看着他。  
年轻人再次硬起的性器直直垂向地面。  
维吉尔看了看蜡烛，烧了快一半。维吉尔想要洗澡，不过还是决定满足尼禄——这点时间他还是有的。  
他摸了摸尼禄的嘴唇，就算是默许了。  
尼禄紧紧贴了上去，一只手揽住维吉尔的腰将他微微提起，另一只机械手从维吉尔的后颈一路抚摸到尾椎，在他饱满的臀肉那里停顿片刻，便伸向柔软的后穴。  
机械冰冷的质感让维吉尔的穴口下意识收缩，紧紧夹住尼禄的手指。精液顺着手指慢慢淌下。  
“不用扩张。”维吉尔哑声道，“快点。”  
尼禄咬了咬他的乳尖的宝石，拉开他的两条腿挂在椅子的扶手上，扶着炽热的阴茎再次撞入维吉尔的肉穴。二人同时闷哼一声，而这次尼禄毫不迟疑地挺动起来，撞击得椅子不断向后挪动。  
维吉尔脚腕上的链子不断发出悦耳的声音。  
“尼禄……”维吉尔大腿紧绷，腿弯紧紧勾住扶手。快感如潮水向他涌来，维吉尔下意识想要逃避年轻人的阴茎，却被尼禄死死扣住腰，让他只能承受他的撞击。  
年轻人进步很快，在维吉尔第二次射出精液时，尼禄还没有射精的迹象。射精后收紧的后穴缴得尼禄倒抽一口气，他缓了缓，才再次慢慢抽插起来。  
维吉尔已经满足了，而且大腿挂在椅子上实在难受，他便不断收紧后穴想要逼尼禄射精。他还没意识到这已经不再是居高临下的玩乐和抚慰了。  
但是尼禄会让他意识到的。  
年轻人抽出自己的阴茎，拽住维吉尔喉间猩红的颈链将他拉到地上，维吉尔趴伏在兽皮上，刚撑起身体，尼禄便拉开他的腿再次插了进去，抽插的动作迅猛有力。  
“啊……”维吉尔唇边逼出一声小小痛呼，口中的句子被撞得支离破碎。年轻人仿佛不知疲倦，不知满足，一味地向自己的父亲索取，过份的快感甚至令他难以承受。  
维吉尔眼角潮红，自尊又不允许他示弱。年轻人低下头咬住他的颈链，下身跟他死死纠缠在一起。这份贪婪终于激怒了维吉尔，淡蓝色幻影剑从天而降，趁此机会维吉尔向前爬去，想要离开尼禄的阴茎。  
但是尼禄也是强大的魔人，甚至现在还占上风，与维吉尔同源的魔力闪过，尼禄彻底魔人化了，蓝色魔手抓住幻影剑捏得粉碎。  
“为什么要跑。”高大的魔人仿佛被激怒了，暗金瞳孔冷冷盯住维吉尔。魔手抓住维吉尔的脚踝把他拖了回来，下身布满倒刺和软鳞的阴茎抵在维吉尔泛红的穴口。  
那不是人类能接受的尺寸。  
魔人一手抓住维吉尔的颈链，另一只强劲的手臂环住他的腰，确定他彻底无法逃离后，魔人便将那根恐怖的阴茎残忍地插了进去。维吉尔张开嘴，却发不出声音。  
直到魔人再次开始抽插时，维吉尔才缓慢地发出一声呜咽。带着倒刺阴茎每次擦过肠道，都要带来灭顶的刺痒与快感，维吉尔几乎是立刻就绷紧腹部射了一次。但是射精并不能缓解快感的累积，相反随着尼禄激烈的抽插，过载的快感让他头脑一片空白。  
维吉尔阴茎再次勃起，他张着嘴艰难地喘息着，唾液不自觉地从他唇角淌下。幽幽烛火像黑暗窥视的眼睛，他伸手胡乱抓向前方，却只抓住了墨绿的丝绒帘帐。在尼禄越发暴虐的动作里，帘帐在一次凶狠得撞击中被扯下来，盖住了他们。  
“尼禄！”维吉尔脚尖蹬了蹬地面，又被尼禄掐着腰按得更深。垂挂宝石的乳尖在皮草上摩擦得痛痒难耐。黑暗里，尼禄又加快了速度，龟头几乎要把他的肠道戳烂，甚至产生了要被它贯穿的错觉。  
“够了，尼禄，够了。”维吉尔抓住尼禄缠在他腰间的手，嗓音沙哑低颤，似泣非泣。尼禄顿了一下，掀开丝绒。昏暗的烛灯里，维吉尔回过头看他，灰色眼珠泛着情欲的水光，比所有宝石都艳丽。  
尼禄凑过去吻了吻他的嘴角，尖锐牙齿轻轻咬了咬维吉尔丰润的下唇。  
“但丁没教过你吗，不要这样看着我。”尼禄将他翻了个身抱在怀里，又插了进去。  
首饰铃铛作响，越响越急，直到蜡烛快要烧干才停了下来。维吉尔雪白汗湿的小腿柔顺地搭在尼禄的臂弯。年轻人终于恢复人形。  
“几点了。”维吉尔声音嘶哑。  
尼禄瞥了一眼远处的壁钟：“两点。”  
维吉尔没说话。他侧头看去，皮毛上满是精斑和血迹，显然不能用了。书籍也毁得七七八八。他耳边正好摊着那本弗兰肯斯坦，上面的插画是怪物掐着弗兰肯斯坦的脖子一同坠入深渊。图片下方用花体写着：  
“我是你失败一生最成功的的杰作。我的存在本身就是你的罪。你逃不掉的。”  
维吉尔轻哼一声，推开尼禄，慢慢站起身。尼禄捡起地上的丝绒帘帐，轻轻披在他的身上。  
“父亲。”他低头吻了吻维吉尔的后颈。  
维吉尔瞥了他一眼，抬了抬下巴。尼禄便从台阶上捡起一双靴子，半蹲下去给他穿上，刚穿好一只，维吉尔忽然踢了尼禄胸口一脚，他一个不稳便跪坐在了地上。  
维吉尔抬起腿，缓缓踩在尼禄肩头，将靴子的排扣从下至上扣好。  
尼禄耳尖通红。维吉尔收回腿淡淡扫了他一眼，走出了阅览室。  
尼禄看着他的背影，心想，维吉尔这种人，在恶魔里，是最欲壑难填的恶魔。在人类里，也是最穷奢极欲的堕落者。  
他是永恒光荣而罪恶的圣母，他在哪里都是魔王。


End file.
